


Date Me...

by skull53



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gay Kim Jisoo (BLACKPINK), Roommates, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:28:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29106348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skull53/pseuds/skull53
Summary: please dont..dont date anyone date me
Relationships: Jennie Kim/Kim Jisoo, Lalisa Manoban | Lisa/Park Chaeyoung | Rosé
Kudos: 22





	Date Me...

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for all grammatical error....just saw a picture and thought about this. enjoyyy

The Blackpink is currently being interviewed for their latest first online concert achievement. It was just a light interview by youtube especially since they couldn't be with their fans now.

Interviewer: So basicly all of you have move out from the dorm is it? So do you go to the other's places often to hangout etc or is there one particular place all of you prefer to hangout.

Lisa: I got my own place first since I have lots of cats and it is bit of bother to the other members. Rosie usually came by bearing treats to the cats and we marathon kdrama often.

Rosie: Yes. Usually I come by to marathon kdrama lol. But currently living with my sister Alice. She is staying here now and also Joohwangie and Hank.

Jisoo: Hahaha.... I dont know if I could say this but Jennie always came by like always. She has my keys basicly so if I opened the door and the lights are on or the tv is on I will know who it is. Just that first time I screamed loudly thought it was an intruder.

Jennie: Yahhh....Don't say that Unnie! Now I sounded too clingy.

Intvw: Ohh that's different. What if suddenly you started dating? It would be awkward right for Jennie to come by so often.

Jisoo: ...........

Jennie: Noooo....Nooo... Unnie don't date anyone. DATE MEE!! Jennie said clinging to Jisoo's arm further and look deep into her eyes.

At that moment Jisoo just know that it was the truth and not just to make a joke from it. The others including the interviewer just laugh at the statement and continue with other questions.

The shooting was finished finally. Jennie was about to get into her car and go back to her mom's place today when Jisoo grab her arm.

"Can you come by my house? We need to talk about something."

"What is it Unnie.Did I do anything wrong. I'm Sorr..."

"Noo...You didn't do anything. Just miss my Jendeuki thats all." Jisoo gave a warm smile at her mandu.

Jennie smile at that.

So they decide to ride together and went to Jisoo's place. 

Reaching the door. Jennie expertly key in jisoo's house code like it was her home too. She opened it and turns the lights on.

"Okay unnie what do you want to talk about?"

"Lets go and refresh ourselves, get comfortable on the bed then I tell you okay." Jisoo pat Jennie's head and went straight to the bathroom first to freshen up.

They freshen up and do their daily skincare routine side by side on the bathroom counter.

After getting comfortable on the bed with fresh pj Jisoo decide to slowly approach on the topics. Jennie clinging to jisoo's arm intertwining their hand as usual almost stopping the blood flow at how tight her grip was.

"Jendeuki."

"Yes."

"Do you really mean it when you said to date you instead. You know I'm not interested in anyone right now. So no need to worry on coming by so often. But do you really would date me? As in this clumsy mess of me? Not the goddess Jisoo outside people keep on raging on about?"

Jennie's breath hitched a bit. She look at Jisoo with wide eyes.

"I...I...You know what..dammit....you know I have always love you unnie. It would be an honor to date you....Miss korea and also your clumsy self. Especially your clumsy self. Jennie smile her gummy smile so bright at Jisoo almost blinded her at sight.

Jisoo was happy to hear that. She thought it was just a spur of the moment thought from Jennie to keep on coming into her home. She stroke her Jendeuki's cheek, pulling her head closer. Bringing their lips together for the first kiss of many that night.

Well, It didn't just end with a kiss that night.


End file.
